


Re-Introductions

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: ArSonic AU [9]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, Arsonist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Spark's first fight after joining Eggman -- against the Freedom Fighters.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: ArSonic AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Spark took a deep breath, taking in the lovely scent of burning oak as he walked through the heated doors. It was the best this shithole of a castle ever smelt.

It was definitely  _ new _ , coming to Castle Acorn as a conqueror instead of its defender. Certainly strange, but not so bad. It felt sort of nice having an entire army at his back, but he could still appreciate having a smaller, more skilled team by his side. 

Speaking of, the Freedom Fighters were nowhere to be seen.

Which was good, he supposed. Eggman gave him  _ permission _ to use “whatever force necessary”. Or in Eggman-talk “all the force that may or may not be necessary in order to make sure they die if you see them”. The hedgehog knew what he meant. 

The normally-red carpet was black with ash, so much of it that in crunched under Spark’s feet. He turned down familiar hallways with a squad of badniks following him, awaiting orders should the need arise. Spark wasn’t sure yet if he liked ordering anything around, nevermind these bots. They were cool to have around, but being an Eggboss? That took some adjusting to.

He took another turn around a corner and just barely ducked under a blade. A very familiar blade. As Sonic spun back, Antoine and Bunnie stepped forward, Elias and his family escaping behind them. “Sonic, please.” Antoine begged. “You don’t have to do this. You can still come back with the minimal punishment.”

Spark growled. “First of all, you saw the news clip. Name’s Spark. Second of all, Max’s idea of a punishment is exactly why we’re in the situation we’re in now.”

Bunnie levelled her canon at Spark, nervous sweat on her brow. “We love you, Blue. Please don’t make us do this.”

Spark turned back to the badniks, huffing softly in defiance. “You know the plan, spread out and complete your mission.” He turned back to the Freedom Fighter duo with an unreadable grin. “I won’t make you do anythin’ if you surrender!”

Bunnie fired the cannon quickly, not giving up even as Spark dodged and closed the space between them, finally close enough to punch her in the gut. He had to dodge Antoine’s sword before kicking the coyote’s feet out from under him. Before either could recover, he grabbed them by the back of their jackets and threw them out of the window. 

He stayed a second to make sure that Bunnie started flying and caught Antoine before he hit the ground.

He turned back to the now-presumed-empty hall to find that it most certainly wasn’t empty: a cabinet was thrown at him, pushing him into the wall. He threw the cabinet down and barely dodged a huge, lavender fist. He got some distance and realized it was Rotor. “Dude!  _ You threw them out a window! _ ”

Spark shrugged. “Bunnie can fly, she caught him! It’s fine, dude!” He launched himself back at his former ally, dodging swipes left and right before he had an opening. He spin-dashed into Rotor’s chest, knocking the wind out of him. The walrus landed with a thud and a wheeze. “You good?” Spark asked when the other finally stopped wheezing. When he received a thumbs up in response, he grabbed Rotor, dragging him out of the castle. He raced back in, bypassing hallways and rooms, emerging on the roof.

There stood Tails, blocking him from the helicopter that held the Acorn family. The propellors were just now starting to rotate, not ready to lift anyone up and away. Spark ignored the vehicle, however, taking a good look at Tails. The kit was crying but still stood ready to fight and protect. 

Tails chocked passed his tears. “You don’t have to do this!”

“Neither do you.” Spark said simply, approaching him with a warm smile. “I hope you know I’m proud of you.” Even then, Spark grabbed Tails, throwing him over the edge of the roof. The helicopter lifted off, leaving Tails to try to catch up. Spark held his new communicator up, muttering into it. “Metal, I’ll need a ride.”

Metal arrived in a short time, carrying Spark away as the badniks left in the castle self-destructed, leaving the castle in tatters. “Flesh, what has happened?” Metal asked when he spotted tears welling in Spark’s eyes. 

The pyro just smiled sadly at the robot. “Just caught up with some old friends.”


	2. Art!

Some additional art from [shuradrawz](shuradrawz.tumblr.com)! She's working super hard on things so please let her know how much she's awesome! 


End file.
